Explorers' Guild
The Explorers' League, also known as the Explorer's Guild, by mandate from King Magni Bronzebeard, is an organization dedicated to researching the origin of the Dwarven race according to the Mystery of the Makers. They have many archaeological dig-sites in all corners of the world, from Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms to Outland. The League's main base of operations is located in the Hall of Explorers in Ironforge, and is directed by High Explorer Magellas. Relations The Explorers' League has unknowingly drawn the ire of the tauren , and centaur. While normally respectful to local customs, they knew the work would be noisy and disruptive to local inhabitants, but believed their search was of far greater importance than the comfort of the locals. It turned out that the digging up of Titan ruins appalls the tauren, an act they see as desecration of holy ground. Thus, they infact attempt to destroy Ironforge dwarf dig sites at every oppertunity, hassling dwarven archaeologists any way they can and stopping short of open warfare. The dwarves had to drive a band of tauren out of the area who were proving to be such a nuisance, believing them to be rogue elements. The fact that we are dealing with various rogue elements out here leads me to believe we will need support from the King's Army. Not only will the excavation require military support, it would seem to my novice eye that the location of Bael Modan might be of strategic value to the Alliance considering the volatility of world politics in their current state. Alas, I have digressed. There is much work to be done beneath the rock. I have spent too much time writing and not enough digging... The most notable incident being destruction of a nearby Tauren camp in the Southern Barrens while they working on the Bael Modan dig-site. Gann Stonespire is one of the few remaining villagers, who seeks revenge against the League. In addition to the Barrens dig-site, another outpost in Mulgore has outraged the local Bloodhoof Tauren tribe, who believe the excavations are disrespectful to the Earthmother and Baine says the digging is enraging the kodos of mulgore. While under constant threat of outsiders encroaching upon their ancestral lands, by both Centaur and Goblin, the Tauren see little difference in the case of The Explorer's League, despite a difference in motives. The tauren do not realize that the dwarves are searching for relics of their heritage, and not quick cash like the goblins. If they did they would likely allow the the dwarves to work in peace, and perhaps even with their blessing. The tauren respect the worship of of ancestors, and they would likely find the dwarves purpose similar enough to tolerate the digging, provided the dwarves also showed the proper respect for the land. It has been suggested by Brann Bronzebeard that if the League were to allow Tauren shamans to watch over the dwarven digs, and ensure the dwarves return as much as they take from the land, much of the conflict may be resolved. Sadly, with the current diplomatic state between the Horde and Alliance, this won't happen any time soon. Notable Members The members of the Explorers' League are spread across the globe at various key digsites and expeditions. * Brann Bronzebeard * High Explorer Muninn Magellas (Ironforge) * Librarian Mae Paledust (Ironforge) * Tomli Magellas (Ironforge) * Brohann Caskbelly (Stormwind City) * Archaeologist Flagongut (Menethil Harbor) * Prospector Gehn (Dun Morogh) * Chief Archaeologist Greywhisker (Darnassus) * Prospector Gunstan (Tanaris) * Archaeologist Hollee (Auberdine) * Jern Hornhelm (Thelsamar) * Prospector Khazgorm (The Barrens) * Prospector Remtravel (Darkshore) * Merrin Rockweaver (Wetlands) * Prospector Ryedol (Badlands) * Torren Squarejaw (Thelsamar) * Jaron Stoneshaper (Winterspring) * Prospector Whelgar (Wetlands) * Ingo Woolybush (Theramore Isle) * Samul Strangehands * Poyli Stonesole * Ryona Blondbeard * Hona Stonefall * Yulanini Hammersmith * Aron Kodosbreath Category:Organizations Category:Dwarves Category:Explorers' League